1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to the sport of fishing and more particularly to an artificial fishing lure which is to be attractive to fish to induce a fish to strike the lure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In fishing, it is common to use an artificial lure rather than live bait. Typically, an artificial lure is applied to an end of a fishing line and then is cast at a spaced location from the fisherman and then reeled back to the fishing pole by winding of the fishing line on a fishing reel. Also, the fishing lure can be used when trolling, that is having the fishing lure move through water as a boat is moved on the water.
There is a significant amount of prior art having to do with fishing lures and even fishing lures which includes rotatable tumblers. The rotatable tumblers are caused to rotate as the fishing lure is moved through water. Typically, the tumblers will either produce some form of noise that might function to be an attractant to fish and/or will include some color which will also be attractive to fish. Also, the movement of the tumblers functions as an attractant to fish.
In the prior art, these tumblers may rotate at different speeds and frequently rotate in the same direction. This will cause the fishing lure to turn over and over and twist the fishing line. As a result, the fishing line will become knotted and also the turning over of the fishing lure becomes non-realistic to the fish thereby not functioning as an attractant to the fish.
It would be desirable to design a fishing lure so that as it is moved through water it will remain in the same upright position thereby resembling the movement of a small bait fish through water and will be attracted to a larger fish to strike the lure.
A first embodiment of artificial fishing lure which has an elongated base which has a mounting chamber. The base is connected to an attachment which is designed to connect with a fishing line which is to be used to move the base through water. The base also has a fish hook mounted thereon. The elongated housing has a longitudinal center axis which is parallel to the direction of movement of the fishing lure through water. The mounting chamber is formed between a pair of mounting stanchions with a single stanchion located at each longitudinal end of the mounting chamber. Each mounting stanchion has a first recess and a second recess. The first recesses have mounted therebetween a first tumbler which is rotatable relative to the stanchion. A second tumbler is rotatably mounted between the second recesses. The rotational axes of each of the tumblers is aligned longitudinally and parallel to the longitudinal center axis. Mounted on the first tumbler is a first spiral shaped fin. Mounted on the exterior surface of the second tumbler is a second spiral shaped fin. Both fins are interconnected so when the tumblers rotate when the base is moved through water due to the water striking the fins that both tumblers are rotated at the same speed and in opposite directions due to interconnecting of the fins which prevents the first fin from rotating faster than the second fin which assures that the fishing lure moves in an upright position within the water.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by there being mounted on the first tumbler a plurality of first spiral shaped fins.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the first spiral shaped fins being evenly spaced apart.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the first tumbler being defined as being cylindrical.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by there being utilized a plurality of second spiral shaped fins mounted on the second tumbler.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the second spiral shaped fins being evenly spaced apart.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the second tumbler being defined as being cylindrical.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the first tumbler being formed hollow and fixedly mounted to the wall surface of the hollow chamber of the first tumbler are a series of spaced apart protrusions. A detached object is to be placed within the hollow chamber, and as the first tumbler rotates the detached object will bounce over the protrusions producing a noise which hopefully will be attractive to fish.